


All I Want For Christmas

by hufflepuffqueen21433



Series: A Very Merry VIXXmas [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Han Sanghyuk, Catboy Hyuk, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Puppyboy Jaehwan, Puppyboy Ken, hyukbin, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffqueen21433/pseuds/hufflepuffqueen21433
Summary: In which all Sanghyuk wants for Christmas is a kiss from Hongbin...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 2300+
> 
> This was originally posted on my AFF account which is under the username, hufflepuffqueen. You can still find it there if you would prefer to read it on AFF.

To say Sanghyuk was excited for Christmas was an understatement. Ever since Hongbin told him about the holiday, the catboy was nearly bouncing with anticipation. It was their first holiday together and Sanghyuk's first Christmas ever. Everything had to be absolutely perfect and Sanghyuk knew just what he wanted to ask Santa for. That was why they found themselves at the mall on Christmas Eve; standing in line to meet the jolly old man.

"It's our turn, hyung!" Sanghyuk exclaimed; fluffy white tail swinging behind him as he took off towards the bearded man. The catboy practically pounced on the unsuspecting man and began rambling off everything on his wish list. Hongbin just rolled his eyes and smiled at how cute the boy looked when he was this happy.

"Settle down, son," Santa laughed. "Now, what is your name? And what can I bring you for Christmas?"

"Hyung, can you wait over there? I need to talk to Santa in private," Sanghyuk asked his favorite human. 

Hongbin smiled at the adorable boy. "Sure thing, Hyuk-ah. I'll be right over there near that bench." 

As soon as Hongbin was out of earshot, Sanghyuk turned his attention back to the jolly man. "Sorry about that, Santa. My name is Han Sanghyuk and I have something very important I want for Christmas. I've been a very good kitty this year and I want this more than I've ever wanted anything before." 

"Well, what is it that you want?" The jolly man asked.

"Well," Sanghyuk continued, "Hongbin is my human and I love him very much. Soft fluffy blankets and cuddly toys are very nice presents, but what I really want is a kiss from my human. It's our first Christmas since he adopted me and it would mean so much to me."

"That's an awfully big request, dear boy..."

"I know! But I promise I will be good all next year! I promise I won't scratch the furniture anymore or hide from that puppyboy, Jaehwan when Wonshik-hyung brings him over tomorrow. Please, Santa." Sanghyuk pouted.

The bearded man laughed again. "Alright, Sanghyuk, I'll talk to the elves at the North Pole and see what I can do."

The catboy's eyes lit up and his whole face glowed with a big giddy grin as he threw his arms around Santa. "Oh thank you!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! Hongbin-hyung was right about you! You are the best!! Well, anyway I guess I better get going. My human is waiting for me. Thank you again, Santa!"

Sanghyuk jumped off the jolly man's lap and ran to join Hongbin on the bench.

"There you are, Hyuk-ah," Hongbin affectionately rubbed the catboy's ears. "Did you tell Santa what you wanted?"

"Yup!" The catboy nodded, ears flopping cutely before standing straight back up on his head.

"And what did you ask him for?"

"Oh, I can't tell you, hyung! It's a surprise!" 

"But I'm your hyung!" Hongbin said, pretending to sound put-off.

Sanghyuk giggled causing Hongbin's heart to flutter just like his cute little laugh always did. "Guess you'll find out tomorrow, hyung."

"Oh, alright. You win for now." Hongbin glanced at his watch. "It's getting pretty late anyway. We better get going if you want Santa to come and bring you your presents."

"WAIT! You didn't tell Santa what you wanted!" Sanghyuk suddenly cried out. He grabbed hold of his human's hand and attempted to drag him back into the slowly dispersing line.

"It's okay, Hyuk-ah," Hongbin said. "I already saw him yesterday and told him what I wanted."

"You did? What did you ask for?"

"Guess you'll find out tomorrow." Hongbin smiled cheekily.

"Hyuuuuung!!!" Sanghyuk whined.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what you asked for?"

"No," the catboy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Then I'm not gonna tell you what I asked for." Hongbin grinned.

"Fine. Then I guess you beat me at my own game," Sanghyuk seceded; yawning widely as exhaustion from his busy day set in.

"Ok, let's get you home before you fall asleep and I have to carry you."

***************************************************************************************************************

"HYUNG!!! WAKE UP!!" Sanghyuk bounced up and down on Hongbin's bed. "WAKE UP!!"

Hongbin grumbled a bit before peering at the clock on his nightstand. "Sanghyuk, it's 5 AM. Go back to sleep."

"No, hyung! It's Christmas!" The catboy kept jumping on the bed excitedly. "Santa came and left presents under the tree!"

Without warning, Sanghyuk pulled the covers off Hongbin and he was suddenly hit with a blast of cold air. The catboy gripped his human's arm and tugged a few times before letting go and scurrying off to the living room. Realizing the boy wasn't going to give up anytime soon, Hongbin crawled out of bed and got dressed before joining Sanghyuk. When he walked out he found the boy already buried in a pile of brightly wrapped boxes; ears and tail swishing around with pure joy. Hongbin stood there for a moment, admiring how cute Hyuk was before noticing he was about to tear into a present. 

"No, Hyuk-ah!" Hongbin stopped him. "Remember I told you we have to wait for Wonshik and Jaehwan to arrive before we open our gifts."

"But, hyung, I've already waited so long." Sanghyuk puffed out his lower lip and flattened his ears against his hair.

"I know you have." Hongbin sat down on the floor and pulled Sanghyuk onto his lap. He reached out to pet the catboy behind his ear, just where he knew he liked it. "But I promise it's only a little longer. Wonshik and Jaehwan are like family too. We don't want to leave them out."

Sanghyuk began to purr and nuzzled into Hongbin's touch. "Okay, hyung, I'll wait."

Sanghyuk realized all too late that he would come to regret that decision. Wonshik and Jaehwan arrived at exactly noon. This meant that the catboy had to wait seven whole hours before he could dive into the red and green sea that taunted him. And to think, his kiss from Hongbin was probably hidden in one of these boxes. Or at least he thought it would be. When Hongbin was explaining Christmas, he did say that Santa left what you asked for in a box under the tree. So his kiss just had to be in that pile somewhere and Sanghyuk couldn't wait to open it.

As soon as Wonshik and his puppyboy walked into the house, Sanghyuk pounced on the mound of presents like he was hunting a mouse. But he was soon stopped by Hongbin once again.

"Not yet, Hyuk-ah. Shouldn't you greet your hyungs first?" 

Begrudgingly, Sanghyuk stood up and wished them both a Merry Christmas.

"Ehh, it's alright, Hongbin," said the deep voice that belonged to Wonshik. "It's his first Christmas. I'm sure he must be really excited. Go ahead and let him open his presents. You don't have to wait for us."

Sanghyuk's ears perked up.

"Are you sure?" Hongbin asked.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm sure Jaehwan is excited to open his presents too." Wonshik said, patting the ears of the always obnoxiously loud puppyboy whose golden tail was wagging from side to side. "Jaehwanie, do you want to open your presents with Sanghyuk?"

The puppyboy happily nodded his head and bounded towards the catboy; knocking him down in an embrace. Sanghyuk hissed out of reflex and quickly cowered behind the couch. His tail wrapped around his legs as he curled in a little ball before he remembered his promise to Santa. He knew Jaehwan never meant any harm, he was just always too hyper. But if Sanghyuk really wanted that kiss, then he had to face the puppyboy. He didn't know if Santa could take presents back, but he surely didn't want to risk losing his kiss. So with that, the catboy crawled out from behind the couch and cast a quick glance at his master. He wondered why Hongbin didn't come to coax him out or see if he was ok, but he seemed to be too engrossed in his conversation with Wonshik to have noticed anything that just happened. They were saying something about Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung spending Christmas in some place called Hawaii. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you again, Sanghyuk-ah." Jaehwan hung his tail between his legs.

"Forget about it, hyung. Let's just open our presents." Sanghyuk responded; eyes already back to scanning the decorated packages. 

Soon the two were buried in piles of torn wrapping paper. More and more empty boxes piled up beside the boys as they continued to dig into their presents. Santa brought lots of cool presents like video games, a soccer ball, and new clothes. Sanghyuk was happy to find out that Taekwoon had bought him a big fluffy blanket. It was perfect because he was starting to get too tall for his old blanket. Hakyeon had gotten him a really nice silk shirt made by some guy named Giorgio Armani. Wonshik had gifted him a book filled with the greatest catboys and catgirls in history. Of course, Sanghyuk giggled with joy when he found the picture of his favorite idol maknae, Sungjae from BTOB, in there. The catboy couldn't understand why Jaehwan had gotten him a tennis ball. He concluded that it must be a dog thing, but he loved it all the same. 

Not long after, there was only one present left that was addressed to Sanghyuk from Santa. The boy ravenously ripped open the paper, sure that his kiss was in the box. He pulled the lid off the box and looked to see what was inside. It was...it was...a new collar? That's not what he wanted. Sanghyuk threw the collar back into the box and got up to look around the tree again. Did Santa forget to bring his kiss?

"Jaehwan! Sanghyuk!" Hongbin called from the dining room. "Dinner is ready!"

Jaehwan jumped up at the call for food and the enticing smells coming from the kitchen, but Sanghyuk lingered behind. He couldn't believe Santa had forgotten his kiss. Maybe he did something to upset him? Maybe he found out about him hiding from Jaehwan earlier and decided to take it back. 

Hongbin threw a concerned look at Sanghyuk as he entered the dining room with his tail drooped between his legs and his ears flat on his head. "Hyuk-ah, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, hyung," Sanghyuk smiled as he made an effort to perk up his ears and tail. "I just wish Hakyeon-hyung and Taekwoon-hyung were here too."

Hongbin didn't seem too convinced but he went on carving the Christmas ham anyway. Dinner went on as normal. Or as normal as possible when you feel as let down as Sanghyuk did. Wonshik talked about his music and his record label. Jaehwan chattered non-stop about nothing in particular. Hongbin laughed and cringed at the appropriate moments, although he did keep tossing worried glances at the catboy who just sat there playing with his food. 

After Wonshik and Jaehwan left later that evening, Sanghyuk found himself once again cuddled up on Hongbin's lap. The man lovingly stroked the catboy's hair as Sanghyuk purred softly; almost being lulled into sleep after another busy day.

"Did you have a good day, Hyuk-ah?" Hongbin asked, quietly.

"Mhhmm." The catboy hummed in agreement even though he still felt quite sad that Santa didn't bring him his kiss like he promised.

"Did you get everything you wanted?"

"Almost," Sanghyuk mumbled.

"Almost? Well, that's not good enough. Wait here a moment." Hongbin began to untangle himself from the catboy and went to his bedroom.

"Hongbin-hyung, what are you doing?" Sanghyuk questioned.

Moments later Hongbin reappeared with a small box that was wrapped in sparkly silver paper and topped with a matching ribbon. He sat down on the couch beside Sanghyuk and passed the box over to him. "From me to you, Hyuk-ah. I wanted to get you something really special. I hope you like it."

Sanghyuk looked between the package and his human. "What is it?"

Hongbin's smile carved dimples into his cheeks. "Why don't you open it and find out."

Sanghyuk needed no further encouragement. He was excited again. It may not have been the kiss he asked Santa for, but he knew he would treasure any gift given to him by the human that he loved. The catboy tore off the paper, opened the box, and gazed at its contents. "You got me a twig?"

Hongbin chuckled. "It's not a twig, Hyuk-ah. It's a mistletoe."

"Oh," said Sanghyuk, his mouth forming a cute O shape. "What's a mistletoe?"

"Well," Hongbin responded, picking up the mistletoe and hanging it above both their heads, "you hang it above your head like this and you just..."

It happened suddenly. Hongbin leaned in and pressed his lips to Sanghyuk's. The catboy couldn't understand the situation because his heart was hammering in his chest and there were fireworks exploding in his head. Did Hongbin just kiss him? Did his Christmas wish come true? Santa didn't forget him after all.

As soon as the kiss started, it had ended.

"Do you like it?" Hongbin asked, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink.

"How did you know what I asked Santa for?" The catboy suddenly feeling suspicious.

"You asked Santa for a kiss?"

"Yeah." Sanghyuk's face turned a deeper shade of pink than Hongbin's had. "You didn't know?"

Hongbin shook his head.

"Well, what did you ask for then?" Sanghyuk giggled at how cute his hyung looked right here in this moment.

"I asked him to give you the best Christmas ever, Hyuk-ah," he said. "It made me sad that you had never had a proper Christmas before. I just wanted to make sure that never happened again. I care about you....a lot. I...I love you, Hyuk-ah."

Hongbin yelped in surprise when the mistletoe was ripped from his grasp. The cry was quickly silenced as Sanghyuk hung the mistletoe above their heads again and leaned in for another kiss. This one seemed sweeter as Sanghyuk poured all his heart into it. Even wrapping his tail around Hongbin so he couldn't escape. 

When they finally parted for air, Sanghyuk leaned his forehead against Hongbin's and whispered, "I love you too."

Sanghyuk had never experienced a Christmas before. But if two things were for certain, he wanted to spend every Christmas with his human. And every year he wanted to ask Santa for a kiss from Hongbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this! It was both my first VIXX fic and my first hybrid fic. I really hope you liked it. Wishing you all a happy holiday season and a wonderful new year!! Come find me on Twitter "@sugaddicted05" :)


End file.
